


: dnf : maid dress :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Seduction, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Vibrators, george is in a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: George loses an unspecified bet and has to wear a maid dressDream likes that :]I write on wattpad, this acts as like a backup since they deleted my work
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 69
Collections: My DNF Smutshots





	: dnf : maid dress :

**Author's Note:**

> This is some old, bad wattpad writing of mine
> 
> (Sorry for migrating here, ao3 users)

"Dream~" George whined, playfully pouting as he held the short, black, white-laced dress up with his hands.  
"What if I changed my mind?~" The brunette speculated, although, he secretly wanted to wear it because he knew Dream would like it. The two had made a bet, and if Dream won, which is what ended up happening, George had to wear a maid dress and clean the taller's room. 

"C'mon, George! It'll be.." Dream paused, searching his mind for a word. Hot.  
"Funny!" George huffed, mumbled 'fine', and rolled his eyes suggestively, a lousy attempt to get Dream hard, but it worked. 

Rolling his eyes only aroused Dream more. The dirty-blond haired was already hard just from imagining George in the dress, his good, pretty boy working for him, doing whatever he demands. Doing anything even remotely suggestive would only add to his arousal.

George looked at the small dress once more, sighing and taking a brief look at Dream, watching as desire filled the taller's eyes and lustful intentions visibly filled his mind. Dream let a muffled noise out as his fantasy overcame his thoughts. 

When Dream's daydream started to fade, he glanced over at George, fidgeting with the ends of the dress which he had already put on. He looked better in the lacy, black and white dress than Dream imagined. It hugged his waist tightly, covering his upper thighs just enough for Dream to not notice that the shorter wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Well, do your job, pretty boy~" Dream finally spoke after admiring the other for few moments, in a voice that was deep and seductive, sending shaky shivers down George's spine and butterflies to his stomach. George flashed Dream a short-lived, invitingly devilish grin as he left the room, grabbing the duster which matched his outfit. 

The green-eyed picked up on the brunette's inviting smile, following him to Dream's room. It wasn't included in the original bet that Dream got to watch, but it was obvious that he was going to. Who wouldn't want to witness such pretty sights? 

When George heard the door creak slightly, signifying that Dream was there, he bent over and began lazily dusting the wooden bookshelf in Dream's room, featuring his vibrator to his viewer, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear. 

Dream watched longingly, feeling his face grow hotter with desire by second as he was craving all of the things he was imagining he could do to George in that moment. He guiltily reached a hand down and began to palm himself through his sweatpants, revelling in the release of pressure on his dick, though the quiet noises he emitted quickly stopped. Although, he knew George knew he was watching him, the sudden need to stay quiet and secretive entered Dream's lustful mind as he continued to palm himself. 

George noticed that the other's delightful grunts had stopped and glanced at Dream through the corners of his deep, brown eyes, watching over the dirty-blond haired man's florid face before chuckling softly at how much desire he could fill him with. 

George bent down to the floor, arching his back, and pretending to clean the lower half of the bookshelf, his true intent to further seduce the green-eyed man into giving him what he wanted. Soon enough, George's act had gotten to Dream, who, at that point, could barely fight the urge to fuck the life out of the older brunette. He hastily approached him. 

"God, you're so beautiful~" Dream lowly whispered in the other's ear.  
"I should reward you for doing so well. Would you like that, Georgie?" Dream asked innocently, gripping George's hips as the shorter looked back at him and nodded eagerly. Dream swiftly picked George up with ease, more than ready to give him a 'reward' as he felt the pressure on his crotch grow to a painful degree. 

He gently placed the needy brunette down on his bed, savouring the sight of George innocently under him, biting his bottom lip at how cute George looked beneath him and his dominance. Well, innocently for that night. It was definitely changing by the end of it.

Dream placed messy kisses all over George's exposed skin as he undressed himself, revealing his painfully hard cock. 

"Tell me how much you want this. Beg for me, baby~" The taller demanded, grabbing his bottle of lube from the nightstand by his bed, uncapping it and putting a good amount of the clear liquid on his hand.

"Dream- I.. I need you.. so bad~ Please.." George swallowed dryly, watching Dream's slick hand travel up and down his own aching cock and drinking in the quiet groans the younger struggled out.

The brunette silently gasped when the other swiftly replaced the vibrator with his tip, resting bluntly at the shorter's entrance.

"More." Dream's voice was sharp with held-back urgency.

The dirty-blond haired man held George down by his hips when he attempted to force Dream inside of him, forcefully enough to cause bruises. George let out a strangled whimper at the rough touch.

"Clay, please~ I can't wait anymore~ I was good for you, wasn't I?" The brunette took advantage of Dream's name as he pleaded helplessly, knowing the effect that moaning his name had on the younger. He knew that his begging was sufficient when he felt Dream fully enter him in one fluid movement, forcing a pained groan out of the brunette's mouth. Dream held still in concern.

"You okay?" Dream's green eyes sparkled, the concern drying some of the lust out of them.

"Mhm~ More..~" George finally moaned harshly, seeing the lust that faded get dangerously replenished in Dream's eyes. 

He started pushing himself in and out at a slow pace, watching the brunette's expression, patiently waiting for him to get used to his size. 

"Faster, please~" Dream didn’t hesitate to comply, carefully and gradually quickening his thrusts. The taller’s throat started forcing him to make low groans and lewd growls, accompanying George’s moans, non-verbally alerting the two of them that Dream’s climax was nearing. Dream’s continued fucking into George at a pace which grew to become ruthless, putting George at that same edge that Dream was at.

A few hard, shaky thrusts later, George loudly reached his orgasm and quickly came onto his abdomen and Dream’s stomach. Dream kept his pace, fucking George through his orgasm and into overstimulation, yearning for his own climax. 

The brunette let out a string of pained whimpers as the dirty-blond haired shakily pushed in one final time, warmly releasing deep inside of George while Dream struggling out a throaty moan in the shape of the shorter’s name. The two panted heavily as Dream collapsed onto George for a moment before pulling out. Dream smirked in awe as he watched his cum leak out of the other.

"Fuck.. you should lose bets more often~"


End file.
